Bella distracción
by SaV21
Summary: Los pensamientos de Milk al tener a Goku otraves en casa pero con su nueva transformación! COMPLETA


Hola a todos! este es un one shot de dragon ball super.  
como ya saben, la nueva transformación de goku es asombrosa. asique basándome un poco en eso escribí esta historia de mi pareja favorita (Goku x Milk. ahh y goten que es una hermosura de niño!)  
trate de apegarme a la personalidad de èl y a una milk no tan gritona y gruñona. pero no por eso dejara de tener su típico carácter.  
la historia empieza contando de milk pero luego termina con goku. queria escrbir un poco de ambos.

OJALA QUE ALGUIEN MAS SE TOME LA MOLESTIA DE ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS PARECIDAS PORQUE HASTA AHORA PARECE QUE SOY LA ÚNICA QUE HABLA DE GOKU EN SU NUEVA APARIENCIA Y LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE MILK

los personajes ni dragon ball me pertenecen ya saben.. bla bla bla.

 **Tu nuevo cambio, mi distracción**

Milk se encontraba haciendo las tareas del hogar, aunque el día de hoy estaba bastante distraída.  
Sus ojos iban y venían constantemente hacia el patio de su casa. desde afuera se escuchaba como su esposo e hijo luchaban, pero esa no era la causa de su poca concentración, claro que no.

Desde que Goku volvió noto algo diferente. Apesar del evidente cambio en su color de cabello y ojos grisáceos, no podía eludir su cuerpo mas proporcionado, su piel antes suave era aun mas tersa. como si todo él resplandeciera.

Y esa es la cuestión, no era capas de dejar de observarlo.  
la nueva transformación del sayain era el problema, se maldijo en sus pensamientos. Ella no era una joven de quince años en plena pubertad.

un fuerte temblor en el suelo la hizo saltar del susto.

Decidió que mejor seria colgar la ropa afuera y ver que tanto alboroto hacían esos dos allí. si seguían entrenando de esa forma se quedaría con un cráter como fondo. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir al exterior se encontró con una nube de tierra y polvo, tocio varias veces e hizo un ademán con su mano tratando inútilmente de alejar la polvadera de su rostro.  
Una ves que pudo respirar aire limpio se encontró con su hijo y sus manos juntas hacia adelante. A metros de el, goku estaba con ambos brazos cruzados en forma de protección sobre su pecho. Su cabellera negra y gris bailaba con la brisa a causa del fuerte viento.

-¡Eso es goten!, si sigues perfeccionando el Kame Ha podrás lanzarlo con mas energía sin sentir que pierdes todo tu ki en un solo poder- decía goku mientras dejaba su torso al descubierto. el ataque del pequeño aunque no le hizo daño fue suficiente para dejar su ropa destrozada.  
La mujer agrando los ojos cuando lo vio.  
El pecho del guerrero brillaba en el sol debido al sudor. sus músculos tensos y bien formados por el entrenamiento fueron suficientes para una pobre Milk que apretaba fuertemente el cesto de ropa que portaba.

-¡Esta bien papa!- grito goten. volvió a posicionarse listo para atacarlo.

Viendo que fue totalmente ignorada, prosiguió con su labor. iba por la mitad de la tarea cuando otra corriente de viento, tierra y polvo la azoto. En segundos sintió como la sabana que llevaba en sus manos voló.

-¡ Gokuuu ! - Exclamo furiosa.

El hombre apenas escucho la voz de su esposa, se percato que algo sobrevoló cerca de su cabeza. levanto la mirada y vio atónito como una tela blanca se alejaba por los cielos.

Tras pasar la sucia ventisca parpadeo varias veces. Dejo salir un grito de sorpresa al tenerlo a un paso suyo con la ahora polvorienta sabana.

\- Aquí tienes Milk - le dijo con una sonrisa avergonzado.

Ella la tomó sin romper el contacto con sus ojos, guiada por esos luceros grisáceos acortó la poca distancia entre ellos y acaricio su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

Goku dejo de sonreír, su corazón de repente latió con fuerza. Sus iris grises brillaban por la expectativa, ansioso bajo la mirada a los labios de su compañera.  
Milk percibió las intenciones del sayain. deseosa, elevo su otra mano al cuello del guerrero atrayéndolo hacia ella hasta juntar ambas bocas en un tierno beso.

Embriagado, la aprisiono posesivamente contra sí arrancándole un gemido de placer. El beso antes tierno se torno apasionado, ensimismados en lo suyo se olvidaron del ruborizado niño testigo de la muestra de amor de sus padres.  
Cuando la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, goku sonrojado a mas no poder la envolvió en un dulce abrazo. mientras la mujer escondía su rostro en el duro pecho masculino, aspirando el aroma varonil que desprendía.

Eran muy pocas las veces que se mostraba afectuoso con ella. Por supuesto que no desconfiaba del amor que le tenia, pero momentos así no los disfrutaba todos los días.

\- Milk ... ? - le hablo apartándola un poco, la sujeto de los hombros para apreciarla mejor

\- Si ..? - contesto embobada

\- La sabana .. - menciono lo obvio.

Lo observo desconcertada, no comprendía de que hablaba. Entonces recordó que todo comenzó por la dichosa manta volando a lo lejos.

Guió su cabeza hacia abajo y asombrada se encontró con ella misma pisándola. A la distancia escucho a Goten riéndose luego a Goku y supo que se burlaban de su propia torpeza.  
En otra ocasión se hubiera enojado y gritado pero ahora estaba tan feliz que se unió a ellos.

Maravillosa como era su temperamental esposa, la alzo en brazos dando vueltas en el aire. Le encantaba verla de ese modo, apesar de que no era muy atento y el mejor esposo de todos, trataba de esmerarse en cada mínimo detalle.

La ciño a su cuerpo en un abrazo junto a goten, que llego volando alegre hacia ellos.

Dichoso, contemplo a su familia. esos dos seres eran su mundo, su razón para salir vivo en todas las batallas. ahora si, se sentía un hombre completo.

FIN

que me dices.. te gusto?  
review!


End file.
